


Wills Punishment

by HellBunny



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, DDLG, Daddy Hannibal, Dom Hannibal, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Little!Will Graham, M/M, Prompts please, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Will, daddy - Freeform, daddy dom, discomfort, more tags too be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellBunny/pseuds/HellBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Will gets a punishment from Daddy Hannibal after watching TV without permission. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just a little taster, because im never sure with starting a new fic especially when its from a new fandom but I am so in love with Daddy Hannibal I had too write some. Let me know what you think in the comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wills Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically I got high, read some fic and thought hey I really want to write Daddy Hannibal. This is, for now only a little taster as I wanted to know what people thought before I start establishing a story or any major info so let me know what you think in the comments.   
> Always open to prompts. 
> 
> Oh also, I wrote this at like half eleven, finished it at midnight and then proofed it and published it quickly because I have work tomorrow so point out any mistakes and ill make sure too fix it right away.

Will looked up at Hannibal through thick eyelashes, but returned his gaze back down too the floor as soon as he realized Hannibals usually warm, but now clinically detached eyes were still staring down at him. Hannibal had been silent for so long, if it wern't for the tips of his Italian leather shoes in Wills peripheral, he would have thought he had lost interest and walked away.

  
Hannibal was always like this before a punishment... detached. It didnt matter how sorry Will was, or how many times he made a feeble attempt at an apology, Hannibal would remain -on the outside at least- completely unmoved and unattached until after the punishment was over. It was, of course part of the punishment. The doctor knew that Will hated feeling like Hannibals heart was not completely given too him and although both Hannibal and WIll both knew that it was, it added to the punishment.

  
Will was on his knees, in front of Hannibal. He was naked, which was usually not so bad had it not been for Hannibal being completely and -as usual- impeccably dressed. The doctor had been standing, staring at Will for what seemed like hours but in reality had only been around one. Hannibal liked Will to wait for his punishment. He liked to draw it out. Finally, he decided he was ready.

  
"Will, I want you too stand up and come and stand by my right shoulder" Hannibal commanded as he sat down on what he and Will had colloquially named 'The spanking chair of doom'. It had, of course, been Wills idea when he was feeling particularly little but Hannibal had agreed to use that term outside of punishment as long as Will ate his vegetables.   
Will, knowing fully well what was going to happen stood up and walked to Hannibals side. He had long given up on shame which he had felt in the beginning. He didnt try to hide his slowly growing erection. Both he and Hannibal knew that within five minutes of spanking and scolding his erection would flag and Will would be a quivering piece of clay for Hannibal to mold into the well behaved good boy that WIll usually was, and that was what they both desired and needed.

  
Hannibal motioned for Will to lie over his lap and Will almost tripped over himself too do so and quickly as possible, not wanting to upset Hannibal any more than he already had.

  
"Why are we doing this, Will?" 

  
"Because you said I couldnt watch TV, and I watched TV" Will said, purposefully not using any of the usual terms. Daddy, or Sir, were among the favorites at this particular time.

  
"Thats right" Hannibal answered, noticing the purposeful 'slip-up'. Will would pay for that in due course.

  
Hands weaved there way into Wills hair and he closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle, loving touch of Hannibal before The doctor gripped his hair hard and pulled his head back, using the other hand to land a hard, loud slap right on the sit-spot of Wills behind.

  
Will cried out, the hit having been unexpected hurt a lot and with the added pain of his hair being pulled and tugged in unnatural directions it was already starting to overwhelm him.... and they had only just begun.

Hannibal let go of Wills hair and lifted one of his legs over both of Wills, pinning the submissive to him having sensed Wills ever-so-early distress.

  
"How many do you think you deserve, Will?" Hannibal asked. He always enjoyed the various answers to this question he asked every time as it gauged what Wills mood was. If he was playful, and not repentant at all he would wiggle and say something like 'I dont know Daddy... maybe zero?' or 'none at all Daddy please'. Each sentence was always finished with a grin. If Will was feeling repentent and sorry and sad, he would say something like '20 Sir, sorry Sir' or 'How ever many you think I deserve Daddy'   
This time, however, Will simply hung his head, let out a sob and a groan and replied with "15, Daddy".

  
Hannibal thought about this number and lulled it over in his head before agreeing with his Little, praising him for being honest, and setting too work.

  
Five spanks in and WIll was already fidgeting. He would apologize when Hannibal would reprimand him, and be still for another few swats but not for long.

  
10 spanks in and Will was openly crying and begging Hannibal too stop.

  
"Will, if you carry on with this silly struggling and moving im going to add on extra spanks" Hannibal warned Will, but he didnt listen. "Alright, an extra ten it is then" The doctor simply sighed, we clinical detachment once again.

  
Will struggled even more upon hearing this, but after Hannibal counted the 20th spank, Will simply went limp and just sobbed and apologized for the remaining five spanks.

  
When Hannibal finished, he pulled Will up onto his lap and hugged the crying boy.

  
"I-Im-I-sorry Dad-dy" Will spluttered, and Hannibal cood and praised him for being such a good boy.

 

"You took your punishment so well, sweetheart!" Hannibal beamed at Will, who returned a watery smile. "What do you say to... popcorn and movies?"

  
Wills face began to lighten up and he nodded, and gave his first genuine smile since the punishment had begun.

  
Hannibal picked Will up and lay him on the sofa, giving him to remote so he could choose a movie from Netflix.

  
Will fell asleep on Hannibals chest, and Hannibal played with Wills hair, contemplating life, and death, and mystery, and sadness, and of course his sweet Will, who would never cease to amaze and please him. 


End file.
